dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
IBC Doctors
A set of 11 fictional incarnations branching from the Second Doctor. The series is intended to mirror the original, but in a new imagining. The first seven Doctors even have similar stories and events, albeit slightly out of sync, to the "real" Doctors. Doctors Also, during Season 28's finale 'The Chronarch Inheritance' the four humans turned into the Doctor- Other facsimiles of the Doctor include his companion Heidi, the 'Doctorized' Daleks' and the fake Doctor (Joshua Ntunti) from Season 31. Regeneration The Doctor﻿ *'Troughton to Fox-Tengo-' Sword fight with Ice Lord on top of Tower Bridge *'Fox-Tengo to Hamilton- '''Chronal radiation from Chronos chamber *'Hamilton to O'Riley- Absorbtion of the Great Intelligence, self-forced regeneration in order to destroy it *'O'Riley to Rangarola-' Stung by Giant Wasp bred by the Quarks *'''Rangarola to Peters- Burnt up Living Sun, ressurected by Time Lords *'Peters to O'Riley-' Shot by a Special Weapons Dalek, which was infact remotley operated by himself from later in the Project Dalek'' story arc *'O'Riley to Ntunti (fake Doctor)-''' Apparently shot by an Auton. Actually an Auton Facsimile *'O'Riley to Rodriguez-' Fall from the USS Ressurection, after being shot by a possessed Gena Chaudri *'Rodriguez to Valentine-' Not depicted, though it is sometimes referred to by future Doctor's as being triggered by a Motorcycle accident *'''Valentine to McAlic- Contraction of Space Plague *'McAlic to Todd'- Poison Gas from the Silurian City, inhaled whilst rescuing Lindsey *'Todd to Lankrama'- Savaged by a prehistoric Sea Scorpion Heidi *'Schell to Walker'- Electricuted by Cyberman *'Walker to Potts'- Unstable regeneration *'Potts to Duncan Brewster'- Unstable regeneration *'Duncan Brewster to Howell'- Unstable regeneration *'Howell to Bambera'- Nuclear radiation *'Bambera to Marks'- a regenration that supposidly happended during the Parradox Wars. Not depicted The Master *'Takal to Hollister'- Savaged by a Chimera *'Hollister to Santagina'- Stole new body *'Santagina to Gisborn'- Poisonous bite from a Dalek Mutant *'Gisborn to Skelton'- Hit by a Bus *'Skelton to Kane'- Repaired by the Doctor *'Kane to Mitchells'- Stole Companion's body *'Mitchells to Hollister'- Radiation damage *'Hollister to Li'- Stole new body﻿ Episode Guide For a more complete episode description, click on the title of the story (pages available soon) 'Season 29- 1992 (Project Dalek)' *''The Mindwarp Murders (5 episodes) *''The Eye of Rassilon ''(5 episodes *''The Daleks of Athens ''(4 episodes) *''The Oblivion Factor ''(1 episode) *''The Ghost Planet ''(1 episode) *''The Age of the Daleks ''(4 episodes) *''The Army of Blood ''(5 episodes) *''The Secret of Skaro ''(5 episodes) *''The New Flesh ''(5 episodes) *''The Final Day ''(5 episodes) 'Season 30- 1993' *''Plauge of the Autons ''(5 episodes) *''The Invisables ''(1 episode) *''The Land of Wonder ''(4 episodes) *''The Hands of the Aten ''(6 episodes) *''Ressurection of the Ice Warriors ''(5 episodes) *''The Hitchhikers Conquest ''(4 episodes) *''The Garden of Evil ''(5 episodes) *''The Warsmiths ''(5 episodes) *''The Bulls of Minos ''(5 episodes) '30th Anniversary- 1993' *''The Eight Doctors ''(1x70mins) 'Season 31- 1994' *''The Metal Men of Flanders ''(7 episodes) *''The Portal In Space ''(4 episodes) *''The Colour Thief (1 episode) *''The Mutant Phase (6 episodes) *''Photonic Toxeamia (4 episodes) *''The Mark of the Skith (6 episodes) *''The New Doctor ''(4 episodes) *''The Curse of the Sepiroth ''(4 episodes) *''The Silurian Signal ''(4 episodes) 'Season 32- 1995' *''The Changing of the Game (1 episodes) *''The Eternity Game (4 episodes) *''The Cherrypickers ''(4 episodes) *''The Tunnels of Terror ''(6 episodes) *''The Nightmare Bomb ''(4 episodes) *''The Time of the Dead ''(4 episodes) *''The Scream of the Sirens ''(6 episodes) *''The Pirate Paradox ''(6 episodes) *''The Castle of Doom ''(5 episodes) 'Season 33- 1996' *''Masterplan Dalek ''(20x50mins episodes) 'Season 34- 1997' *''The Flavia Trap ''(4 episodes) *''Brotherhood of the Nestenes ''(6 episodes) *''The Dead Dimension ''(9 episodes) *''Playthings of Eternity ''(3 episodes) *''Operation Neptune ''(7 episodes) 'Christmas Special- 1997' *''The Walking Forests ''(1x60mins) 'Season 35- 1998' *''Legacy of the Crystal Skulls ''(6 episodes) *''The Watchworld Prophocies ''(7 episodes) *''The Death of Forever ''(9 episodes) *''The Krynoid Effect, aka How Hitler Stole the Rosebud ''(4 episodes) *''The Golden Ones ''(3 episodes) '35th Anniversary Special- 1998' *''The Adventure Game ''(1x60 mins) 'Christmas Special- 1998' *''The Blonde Bombshells ''(1x60mins) 'Season 36- 1999' *''The Book of Deimos ''(8 episodes) *''The Murder Game ''(8 episodes) *''The Starfall Terror ''(4 episodes) *''The Silver Devastation ''(5 episodes) *''The Ghost Pirates ''(4 episodes) 'Christmas Special- 1999' *''The Angels of Atlantis ''(1x65mins) 'Millenial Special- 1999' *''The Millenium Syndrome ''(1x50mins) 'Season 37- 2000' *''The Lilac Death ''(6 episodes) *''Legacy of the Axons ''(7 episodes) *''The Feast of the Drowned ''(4 episodes) *''The Natural History of Gena Chaudri ''(3 episodes) *''The Two Doctors ''(9 episodes) 'Christmas Special- 2000' *''Instruments of Fear ''(1x70mins) 'Season 38- 2001' *''Futureland (3 episodes) *''Canopy Games (6 episodes)﻿ *''The Age of Ice ''(5 episodes) *''Exhumation of the Daleks ''(7 episodes) *''Whispers From History ''(9 episodes) 'Christmas Special- 2001' *''The Ghosts of Christmas Past ''(1x65mins) 'Season 39- 2002' *''Sandminer Strike ''(4 episodes) *''Revenge of the Skith ''(4 episodes) *''The Mistress of Time ''(6 episodes) *''The Cosmic Highwayman ''(3 episodes) *''Catacombs of the Daleks ''(4 episodes) *''Supernova ''(3 episodes) 'Christmas Special- 2002' *''The Time of the Nutcrackers ''(1x74mins) 'Season 40- 2003' *''The Death Worms of Ra ''(3 episodes) *''The Fist of the Cybermen ''(4 episodes) *''The Time Travellers Error ''(4 episodes) *''The Devoloution Experiment ''(3 episodes) *''The Reversal of Fortunes ''(4 episodes) *''Purity of the Daleks ''(6 episodes) '40th Anniversary Special- 2003' *''The Ten Doctors ''(1x75mins) 'Christmas Special- 2003' *''The Children of Saturn ''(1x70mins) 'Season 41- 2004' *''The Opera of Doom ''(3 episodes) *''The Memory of Menace ''(4 episodes) *''The Fear Masters ''(3 episodes) *''The Ghost Invasion ''(4 episodes) *''The Illusion Killer ''(4 episodes) *The Crime Spider (6 episodes) 'Christmas Special- 2004' *The Match Girl (1x65mins) 'Season 42- 2005' *''The Jaws of the Infinite ''(4 episodes) *''The Web of Deciet ''(3 episodes) *''The Time Robot ''(4 episodes) *''The Crater of Fear ''(4 episodes) *''The Whisper Stones ''(3 episodes) *''The Curse of the Sand Lord ''(6 episodes) 'Christmas Special- 2006' *''The Claws of the Santa ''(1x78mins) 'Season 43- 2006' *''The Vanishing Act *''The Star Witch'' *''The Lost Ones'' *''The Sons of the Crab, Part One'' *''The Poison Planet, Part Two'' *''Morphmaster'' *''Lightning of the Voltroon'' *''The Torsum Triumvirate, Part One'' *''Tomb of the Time Lords, Part Two'' *''The Legend of the Green Man'' *''Day of the Toad'' *''The Faceless Planet, Part One'' *''Scourge of the Daleks, Part Two'' 'Season 44- 2008' *''The Brain Museum'' *''The Time Implosion'' *''The Ion Legion'' *''The Final Fronteir, Part One'' *''The Lords of the Red Planet, Part Two'' *''The Moleman Princess'' *''The Years That Never Were, Part One'' *''The End of the Universe, Part Two'' *''-, Part One'' *''-, Part Two'' *''Blood of the Kraken'' *''The Space Trident, Part One'' *''The Day of the Doctors, Part Two'' 'Season 45- 2009' *''Survival of the Daleks'' *''The Stealers From Sirius'' *''The Nightmare of Deva Mega'' *''The Plague Carriers, Part One'' *''The Cyberneticists, Part Two'' *''The Memory of Menace'' *''-'' *''-, Part One'' *''-, Part Two'' *''-'' *''The Mothmen Prophocies'' *''The Ground Beneath Their Feet, Part One'' *''The Inheritors of Earth, Part Two'' 'Season 46- 2010' *''Doctor Who and the Zulus'' *''The Invasion Within'' *''The Vardos Agenda'' *''The Space Station, Part One'' *''The Only Good Dalek, Part Two'' *''The Fishmen of Kandalinga'' *''The Macarbe Mushrooms'' *''The Donotrype Dilemma, Part One'' *''The Sound of Fear, Part Two'' *''The Caves of Temptation'' *''The Little Tramp Steamer'' *''The Pyramids of Zarak, Part One'' *''The Death of the Doctor, Part Two'' 'Season 47- 2011' *''The Monster and Maria'' *''The Mountain of Madness'' *''The Galvanised'' *''The Time Convict'' *''The Leisure Virus, Part One'' *''The Planet of the Trogs, Part Two'' *''The Sadistic Statiscit'' *''The Gift of the Axons'' *''The City of Spires, Part One'' *''The Dust of Ages, Part Two'' *''The Legacy of Marinus, Part One'' *''The Lizard Kings, Part Two '' *''The Genesis of the Cybermen, Part Three'' Season 48- 2012 *''The Chameleons, Part One'' *''The Everlasting Empire, Part Two'' *''Downpour'' *''The World Wapers'' *''The Last Child of Skaro, Part One'' *''The Law of the Daleks, Part Two'' *''The Eater of Souls'' *''The Roswell Legacy'' *''The Fangs of Time, Part One'' *''The Trial of the Tardis, Part Two'' *''The Immortals Playroom'' *''Prisoners of the Sun, Part One'' *''The Land of the Light, Part Two'' 'Easter Special- 2013' *''The Devil's Junkyard'' 'Summer Special- 2013' *''The Floronic Plague'' 'Halloween Special- 2013' *''The Autumn'' Shiver 'Anniverary Special- 2013' *''The Twelve Doctors'' 'Christmas Special- 2013' *''Psilent Night'' Category:Doctors